A Thousand Years
by jesterinblack
Summary: My Fanfic for the 'Prompt Exchange Challenge 3'. "I've loved you for a thousand years, i'll love you for a thousand more." RoyEd, oneshot. Ed comes back from a mission and learns if Roy wants to break up, or stay together forever.


**So this is my Fanfic for the 'Prompt Exchange Challenge 3' that I was asked to participate in :D I hope no one minds that I made this a RoyEd, which is between two men but there's nothing really bad in this besides fluff so I hope you like. This is told in Ed's POV.**

**The prompt I received and made this fanfic from is:**

**"All along I believes I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loves you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."-A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

I'm coming back now… after all these weeks. It feels like forever. Who knew one mission could take this long…

It's been a year since Alphonse has gotten his body back, he and Winry had gotten together shortly afterwards, pursuing their newfound love. Which would make me now 18, Alphonse 17.

I've been with Roy for a while now. The Colonel, The Flame Alchemist, Hero of Ishval. Yes I know; we make an interesting couple. You could say many were shocked when we told them.

I had been sent out on an assignment 7 weeks ago to Drachma, to be a spy and find out their new weapons. Basically the Amestris Military's way of keeping control of other countries as they always have- with their big egos who think we control everything.

As I was saying, it turned out we were concerned over nothing. At least that's what my sneaking around had proven.

We were both very hesitant for me to leave. Being a spy isn't easy work after all.

In the end though it had proved my shortness-shut up- had been a good thing for sneaking around, especially my black attire.

I was now in a train headed back to Central. Impatiently, I turned and looked out the window wondering when the hell we were going to finally arrive. My bottom hurt, and I was sick of not seeing Roy…

Finally in the distance was the outline of the large city. My heart started beating faster, and I could hardly contain my excitement.

Later than I could hardly stand, I was soon rushing my way through the exit so I could rush to headquarters. It's weird hearing me say that, after all I hate going to that place. But right now I'd go anywhere just to see him again.

However before my feet could even touch the ground of the station I was swept up into the arms of a happy Mustang with a contagious smile.

"Hey! Put me down!" I laughed as I contradicted myself by latching my arms around his neck nuzzling our heads together.

Roy chuckles and continues holding me while we said our hellos.

"So how was Drachma?" He asks me.

I shrug and put down the sandwich he had bought me. "Dreadfully boring, actually. There was nothing to be worried over. You and your paranoia issues."

Mustang had gotten promoted. A big promotion, actually. He became the Fuhrer right after the promised day. Of course we celebrated big that night.

"Well they were being very strange. Some country that's constantly threatening us doesn't want our help anymore? Sounded like they were up to something."

"Or they just got on their feet and don't need Amestris for every little thing." I deadpanned. This man sometimes…

"Well whatever the case, you're back now and that's all that matters." He smiles at me.

I can't help but smile back before we continue walking down the street.

I love Roy of course, but sometimes I wonder why he would choose me. I mean, me? Some half metal boy who's practically 10 years younger than him. He's a handsome man. He could have anyone. I don't get it.

I had been thinking about that the whole time I was gone at Drachma. I know it would never happen, but I was really worried that something would happen while I was gone at Drachma. I don't know what, maybe he would cheat on me, or have decided he was going to break up with me and gotten together with some other person. So far everything seemed okay though for the most part, we carried on as if I hadn't been gone for 2 months.

I must've been thinking quite hardly, for all of a sudden I noticed he stopped walking and was staring at me.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah, I'm just glad to be back is all." I looked away shyly before adding in a softer voice, "So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

When I looked up after receiving no answer, I saw that Roy's face had gotten quite serious. We started strolling down the sidewalk towards a rather large fountain up ahead. I remember this place. It was the place that Roy and I had first gotten our feelings out together and shared our first kiss.

"Actully… Ed, I've been thinking a lot while you were gone." He said to me, slowly as if he was trying to emphasize every word he was saying. My heart sped up faster.

"…Yeah?"

He sighs and looks at me before we stop walking. "I think it's time for some changes. While you were gone, I realized some things. How I really felt about you, and what I wanna do about it."

I mentally braced myself for what was to come next. I knew something like this would happen. He deserves better, though. It serves him right to dump me. He's a great Fuhrer, and I'm sure the people would respect him more if he had a woman at his side, and not a short alchemist with anger issues…. andnoididnotjustcalledmyselfshortiwasjustsayingsom efactsabouthowOTHERpeoplewouldthinkidontthinkthat… SHUT UP.

I gulped before looking up at him. I winced at the serious look on his face. "…Yeah?"

But what happened next surprised me the most.

"I love you, Ed. These 2 months have been hell for me. I miss you next to me, I miss cuddling at night together, I miss just seeing your face in the morning smiling at me when we wake up. You're the love of my life, Ed, and I never want to give you up. I realized how bad my life would be without you, and I want to live with you for the rest of my life."

By then I was speechless just staring at the ground ahead of me with wide eyes and a mouth hanging open. I didn't know where he was going with this, but I certainly was a hell of a lot happier of the outcome than what I was expecting a few moments ago.

He grabbed my shoulder and gently swung me around. He looked me straight in the eye before reaching in his pocket and grabbing a tiny box. He opened it and held it out for me before gently asking, "If you'll have me, would you marry me, Edward?"

I must've resembled a mother whose child's getting married, 'cause after that speech and proposal, there was just no way in hell I would ever say no. I grabbed onto him and kissed him repeatedly shouting ''Yes, yes, yes!" The way all women do. Not that I would admit I acted like a woman sometimes…

He smiled and sighed relieved I said yes, before putting the ring on my finger.

"I love you." I whispered later that night while we were in bed together, our limbs thrown all over the two of us lying limply. I wasn't sure if he heard it or not I said it so softly, but after a couple seconds there was the sleepy reply of "I love you too, Ed," from my soon-to-be husband.

_"All along I believes I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loves you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."_

**I actually wasn't sure where I was going with that at first :3 I sorta started writing my thing and I knew I had to get it done and I got this idea so yeah.**

**ALSO IM SOO SORRY PEOPLE. MY COMPUTER CHARGER ISSSS BROKEN. YES, BROKEN. WHICH MEANS I CANT CHARGE MY COMPUTER ANYMORE AND THAT'S HOW I UPLOAD ALL OF MY FANFICS. THEREFORE EVERYTHING NEEDS TO BE PUT ON HOLD UNTIL MY NEW CHARGER GETS HERE WHICH WILL BE IN ABOUT ROUGHLY 28 DAYS. IM REALLY SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO AN UPDATE ON 'COMFORTING TIMES'.**

**REALLY SORRY.**

**I WILL TRY MY ABSOLUTE BEST TO RESPOND TO ANYONE, ILL USE MY IPOD IF I HAVE TO, BUT I REALLY DO APOLOGIZE I PLANNED ON UPDATING SOONER THIS TIME. **

**Please forgive me, blame my sister for breaking my charger.:3**


End file.
